narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Song I just heard this song, and it's really powerful. Ignore the anime in it, but the song is amazing, I'm sure you'll like it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yng8hXcXhl8 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :You thought it was something sexual, didn't you? =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways, what're you up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Kojimaru Haha, it's rock that got heated a ton by volcanic activity or stuff like that, turns black and glass-like. --'User:Thepantheon 04:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC)' Awesomeness Coolio. If you need help in any way, such as inspiration, feel free to ask. In the meantime, I'm gonna be busting my head as to how to use and finish Sosuke. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone realize that Madara spelled backward is Haku? MIND FREAK. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Forums With the whole forums, is that for Admin use only? Or is it an open game sort of deal--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 14:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : The forums as a whole are for everyone. However, the Forum:Kage Summit Meeting is for admins to discuss the site direction. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 14:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, thank you; and while I'm here I would also like to apologize for getting all fussy over the use if a picture that wasn't even mine. Wish it didn't take me a week to finally realize that it was such a trivial matter I could have easily overlooked--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 16:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Happy Halloween, bro. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm alright, had better days, but I'm hanging in there. How about you? I hope things are getting better. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just trying to get some ideas happenin', here on NF and on BFF. I also added Sydonay Uzumaki, which will be my main antagonist once I get a story together or something like that. I'm honestly at a loss of what to do. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome. I can't wait to see what you come up with. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I agree, that song gives me goosebumps whenever I hear it. It's awesome. This Music Video is also giving me some ideas for a possible new NF arc. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Infobox Oasis doesn't load Common.css, you'll have to see what was done on the Narutopedia's Wikia.css to fix it. Ten! I went as Kubo for Halloween :3 Check it out, Left side is Kubo, and the Right side is me =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Now, you must fufill your destiny and become Kishi. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) May I? Hi Ten, was wondering if I may use this old picture you have. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081114233752/narutofanon/images/6/6f/Female_Nin.jpg --Fahuem 10:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes They were broken? Never realized that. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Main page?? You changed it back to when I first joined the wikia? Why?????????? the information on that page is sooo outdated.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 03:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey I've decided to just stick to Monobook, because it's pretty much the same look as Monaco, just with the basic Wikipedia look. I've come to the decision that the New Look '''sucks ass', and my opinion will not change. Wiki Staff must have been drunk when coming up with that design. Anyways, as per the RP, you know I'd never turn down a chance to RP with you, bro. I'm just concerned that should my Naruto groove be fleeting, I don't leave you in the lurch waiting for me to post. =/ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Also, as a side-note. I can't find much use for this tagline. I originally made it for a story, but I really can't think of anything right now. Dunno what's wrong with me. But, it sounds epic, and it's yours if you wanna use it/tweak it. :*''"The Fox screamed. Just once, into the void. It was a sad voice. An empty voice. And... A voice full of rage. The man who bore the burden of his ruined clan... now quietly turns a lethal knife on that place. Now, the curtain rises on war. The revenge of truth... A reckoning of the past... The beginnings of a new story now starts."'' --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It was awesome, but Kabuto still trolled everybody ~_~ He even brought back Haku and Zazuba. Who are those two anyways? :P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wut. Noes. I am Kubo. There can only be one! D:< Kabuto doesn't have Plotkai, aka Hanullim. =w= Also, I've been watching Naruto vs Pain over 10 times by now. I can't get over the awesomeness of the battle. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That was Hashirama? I thought it was Seireitou Hyuga... >_> --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) God Dammit >_< Anyways, whacha to now? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds awesome. I'm looking forward to these chapters. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That would be epic. Hell, maybe that would give me something to use Sydonay Uzumaki for. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:04, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Image help Hey ten, i need help finding an image for this jutsu: Izanami (Hiden Jutsu) its a teleportation jutsu.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :ARGH how did you get the gif to work on the Regeneration Technique?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC)